


Cats

by jackson_nicole



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Another Day, Another Case

"Dean, we don't know who we're dealing with here. She could be anywhere between 'Sold my soul for a promotion' to...Rowena." Sam said.

"Well, what do you want to do, Sammy?" Dean asked, loading his shotgun. "This witch-bitch has killed 10 people in the last two weeks. I'm icing this chick."

Sam sighed and grabbed a shotgun before Dean closed the trunk. The brothers were locked and loaded and picked their way into the house. They snuck and slunk around the house, searching for the witch. Finally, they checked down in the basement. There, they found the setup. Alters, bones, the bloodstains on the walls, the works. Sam went over to the alters and looked around, while Dean scoped around for signs of the witch.

"I don't see anything. She's not here." Dean said.

"Maybe she's out." Sam said.

"Yeah. Out killing or kidnapping her next victim!" Dean whisper-shouted.

"Maybe we can set a trap? For when she comes back." Sam said.

"How, Sam?! We don't know what this witch is capable of! She could already know we're here!"

"And you'd be right." Sam and Dean turned to find the witch standing in the doorway of a secret room. They both raised their guns to shoot her, but a wave of the witch's hand and the guns were ripped from their grip. "Really, boys. Guns? Against a witch? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

The witch took a few steps toward them, raising her hands as she did. In raising her hands, the brothers lifted off the floor. She giggled and walked them up the stairs. She moved the boys against the wall, then gave a deep, happy sigh.

"There. Much better." She said. She gave a little hop and turned on the balls of her feet. She went to a closet and pulled open the doors. She began humming and pulled out an alter. "You know...I just love the new world. Everything is portable, moveable. It makes last minute sacrifices so much easier."

"You've killed 10 people. What's two more to you, right?" Dean said, with a head shrug. She smirked and looked up at him.

"Exactly. I mean it's not like you have anyone coming to rescue you." The witch said. She grabbed a knife and went to Sam, pressing it to his throat.

"Hey! Don't you touch him, you bitch!" Dean shot. She slowly turned to him.

"Would you rather me kill you first?" She asked, looking him over as she moved closer. "It would be such a waste..."

The witch trailed her fingers over Dean's cheek and down his chest. Dean grimaced and turned his head away from her.

"Sorry, lady. You're not my type." Dean slowly turned his head back to her "I'm not into killers."

The witch smirked and gave a soft giggle.

"Would you rather me turn him into an animal? An animal sacrifice is much more humane, wouldn't you think?" She said, raising a hand. She looked at Sam and twisted her fingers. Sam groaned in pain and held his stomach. Dean struggled against the witch's hold.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. Sam's groans soon faded and turned into animalistic yelps. he shrunk to the floor and let out a large and rather annoyed meow. Sam took the shape of a black and grey Tiger Tabby cat. Dean stared in shock. Sam shook his fur and meowed. "Sam?"

Sam bounded to his brother and jumped, but the witch caught him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and held him.

"Aw. Such a pretty kitty." The witch cooed, petting him.

"Put him down and change him back! **_NOW_**!" Dean shouted. The witch looked at him and smirked. She strolled over to her alter and pinned Sam down as he yelped. The witch pulled out a knife and began reciting a spell in Latin. "Sammy!"

Sam struggled and yelped as Dean struggled against the witch's hold. The witch raised the knife and began to bring it down quickly, when the front door burst open. The witch turned, as did Dean. Castiel stomped into the house and looked around.

"Cas!" Dean called. Castiel turned and stalked to the witch. She held up her hand, stopping him, if only briefly. Castiel's eyes turned a bright blue and stalked over to her. The witch screamed and held up both her hands, letting go of Sam. Sam bolted out the door and Dean dropped and watched as Castiel advanced on her. The witch shouted something in Latin and a puff of smoke appeared. Both Castiel and Dean covered their faces, then waved their hands, clearing the smoke. When the smoke cleared, the witch was gone. Castiel turned to Dean.

"Dean." Castiel said.

"Cas. How did you know we were here?" Dean asked, going to him.

"I went to check on Claire at Jody's. She told me you two weere headed out this way 3 days ago." Castiel said. Dean sighed and nodded. Castiel looked around and said, "Where's Sam?"

Realizing his brother was no where in sight, Dean looked around.

"Sam? Sammy?!" Dean ran out of the house and looked around. "Sam! Sam, damnit, this isn't funny! Get over here!"

Castiel followed Dean out, confused. "Dean. What's going on? Where is Sam?"

Dean sighed and turned to him. "That witch turned Sam into a cat and was going to sacrifice him! Now he's gone!"

Castiel nodded, understanding. He took a moment, then said, "In my experience...You would put up flyers for a missing pet." Castiel said. Dean looked at him.

"What? Oh, yeah. 'Lost cat. Answers to the name Sam.' and no picture. Great frickin' flyer! I'll get right on it!" Dean said, running a hand over his face and going to the car.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know, Cas?! He's a cat! I'll look around to find any strays, if one comes up to me...It'll probably be Sam." Dean said, opening the door.

"And the witch?" Castiel asked. Dean looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, if Sam is still a cat, then once you have him, you need the witch to undo the spell." Castiel said.

"Then go look for her. I'm gonna go look for my brother, okay!?" Dean said, getting into his car and driving off.  
~  
Across town, Sam scampered along the side of the road, looking for his and Dean's motel.

 _Where is this place?_ Sam thought. _I'm sure it was right off the highway._

As she walked along the road, a girl, around her late 20's, early 30's came upon Sam; Poor, wet, cold, hungry Sam. She stopped and watched him limp along.

"Oh, you poor thing." The girl went to him, slowly, and bent down, holding out her hand. Sam jumped, startled, and watched her. She smiled and said, "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Slowly, Sam stepped closer, smelling her hand. The girl had a sweet face; Curly dark brown hair with the tips dyed a golden blonde and bright and friendly green eyes.

"Poor thing. Are you hungry?" Slowly, the girl reached into her lunch bag and pulled out a small baggy of cheese cubes. She opened the bag and set a cube in front of Sam. Sam sniffed at the cheese, then slowly ate it. The girl smiled and went to pick him up. Sam meowed at her and backed away. "No. No. It's okay, honey. I'm gonna take you home. Clean you up."

The girl gave him another cheese cube.

 _Well, it's better than walking around like this_. Sam thought. Sam ate the cheese, then rubbed against her hand.  
  
"Good kitty." The girl picked him up and kissed his head. She held him close and pet him, walking down the street.  
~  
At her house, she walked in and took off her jacket and bag, then went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Char, do we still have cat food?" The girl asked. Charlotte looked to be about Jackson's age. She had wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. She stood in front of the stove, cooking steaks.

"Um, I think so. But Barnabus has food in his bowl?" She said, turning. "Oh, no. Jaxa...Really? Jackson, do you not remember the last 2 cats you brought home? Barnabus fought with them and we had to give them away."

"I know. But he was cold and wet and alone. We should at least take care of him until we find his, or _a_ , family for him." Jackson said. Charlotte sighed.

"Fine...But if they don't get along, he's gone." Charlotte said.

"Deal." Jackson said, smiling. She set Sam on the floor as she looked for cat food. Sam sniffed at the bowl next to him, filled with cat food, and snorted.

 _This is what cats eat?_ Sam thought. As Sam sat, waiting, he noticed a bowl of salad on the table. _That's better._

Sam licked his chops and jumped onto the table and dragged a piece of lettuce out. He started eating, when Jackson turned.

"Hey! No. Bad kitty." Jackson said, taking him off the table. Sam meowed, more for the awful taste of the salad, than being taken away from it. "Don't meow at me, little boy. You don't eat our food, unless we give it to you."

Jackson set him on the floor and set a bowl down, filling it with cat food.

"There you go." She said, petting and scratching him. Sam slowly went to the bowl and sniffed.

 _Thank God, Dean isn't here..._ Sam thought. He, hesitantly, took a bite. As he chewed, he found the cat food rather delightful. Sam settled himself in front of the bowl and ate, happily.

"Good boy." Jackson said.

"Are you gonna name him?" Charlotte asked. Jackson shrugged and cleaned up Sam's salad mess.

"I dunno. I mean if he has a family, I don't want to get attatched and call him something else." She said.

"And if he doesn't, he needs a name. Even if he has a family, we need to call him something." Charlotte glanced at Sam. "How about Bustopher?"

Sam shot his head around at Charlotte and gave a small growl. Charlotte looked at him and smirked.

"Bustopher it is." She said. Jackson laughed and shook her head.

"Don't tease him, Char." Jackson giggled. Charlotte snickered and finished cooking. "You made sure mine was medium, right?"

 _Ooh. Dean would like this girl._ Sam thought.

"Yes. It is. Nice and pink. And I made garlic mash, with lots of butter." Charlotte said. Jackson did a little wiggle and giggled.

"Yay." Jackson went to the fridge and opened it. "Beer?"

"Yeah." Charlotte said, putting the steaks on plates and setting a bowl of garlic mashed potatoes on the table. Charlotte sat down as Jackson sat across from her handing her a beer. Sam watched the pair, intriuged. Charlotte put a rather large helping of salad onto her plate, while Jackson piled on her mashed potatoes and cutting her steak. Sam finished eating and went to sit in front of the table, watching.

"So how was the shop today?" Charlotte asked.

"I seriously need to make more money with my shoots...I'm liable to kill someone eventually. Someone brought in a 67' Charger that needed a new engine. A 67'! This thing was ancient! It needed much more than a new engine. Then he wanted to only pay 1200 for a new one, which an engine for that year would be at least 5 grand! Then someone came in with an outdated part, wanting a new one. I swear, some people don't know what they're talking about when it comes to cars." Jackson said, sighing and taking a bite. "How was the library?"

Charlotte shrugged and took a bite of her salad. "Same crap, different day. I just want to get my degree already so I can quit and get into the hospital."

Sam tilted his head to the side. _Oh, my God...It's me and Dean..._  Sam thought.

"Well, how many units do you have left?"

"About 12. So 3 more classes, which means another semester and another year or so at the library." Charlotte said. Sam watched them as they ate and talked. Finally, Jackson noticed, as she took a sip of her beer and glanced over at him.

"Bustopher...You weirdo. Char, he's watching us." Jackson said, setting her bottle down and nodding to him.

 _Bustopher. What the hell kind of name is that?!_ Sam shouted in his head. Charlotte looked at him and giggled.

"Maybe he wants some steak." Charlotte said, cutting a small piece of her steak.

"Charlotte. Don't give him steak. It has herbs and spices and crap." Jackson said.

"It's tiny. He'll be fine." Charlotte said. She tossed the meat onto the floor and it landed just in front of Sam. Sam looked at it, then back at the girls. Jackson snickered.

"Bustopher is not amused with you, Char." Jackson said. Charlotte giggled and shrugged.

"Oh, well. He'll eat it eventually." Charlotte said, finishing her food. She stood and brought her plate to the sink, starting to clean.

"Well, I think it's time for him to meet, _the King_." Jackson said, dramatically. Charlotte smirked and looked at her.

"Have. Fun with it." She said. Jackson finished her beer and went to Sam.

"Come on, sweetheart." Jackson picked him up, gently, and carried him upstairs. Sam looked around at the pictures on the walls. Pictures of Charlotte and Jackson at different foreign locations and exotic beaches.

 _Well. They sure get around._ Sam thought. Jackson carried him to a room and set him down on a bed. Sam settled himself in a spot and looked around the room. As he did, he noticed another cat in the room. In the corner by the door, at the top of a cat tower, looking rather regal, was a much younger Tiger Tabby. His markings were slightly different than Sam's; his face was whiter and his chest was less tan and had more markings. His eyes glowed an amber brown, while Sam's were green. Judging from how much smaller this cat was than him, Sam guessed he was, at most, only a year old; A kitten.

"Barnabus...Be nice. This is Bustopher." Jackson said, folding her legs under herself as she sat by the headboard. Sam looked at Jackson, then Barnabus.

"Hmm. Brought home another one, have you, Mother?" Barnabus said. Sam blinked.

"I just heard that...Well, I'm a cat now so I suppose that's expected..." Sam said.

"Oh. Faylene got another one, did she?" Banabus said, beginning to lick his paw.

"Who's Faylene?" Sam asked.

"The witch who turned you." Barnabus said, casually, as he wiped his paw on his face. Sam stood and Jackson twitched.

"You know about the witch?!" Sam meowed. Jackson sat up, ready to break up a fight. Barnabus kept cleaning himself.

"Mhm. The last few cats Mother brought home were people she turned.They got rather annoying so they needed to go." Barnabus stopped licking himself and looked at Sam. "I won't have to do that to you, will I?"

"Not if you help me." Sam said.

"Ha!" Barnabus snorted. "And why would I help you?"

Sam glanced back at Jackson.

"Isn't it odd to talk in front of her?" Sam asked.

"Oh, she's just making sure we get along." Barnabus stood and stretched. "I'll handle this. Just play along."

Barnabus jumped down from perch to perch and to the bed. Barnabus sniffed at Sam and Sam did the same.

"Oh. You're a hunter." Barnabus said, circling him.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked.

"If you want her to leave, shut up and play along." Barnabus said. Sam watched as Barnabus rubbed against him, purring, and gently headbutted him.

"I'm _so_ happy Dean isn't here..." Sam rubbed his head against Barnabus', purring as well, and Jackson smiled.

"Good boys. Now be good." Jackson kissed their heads and left the room. They waited until her footsteps left the stairs and moved apart.

"Now..." Barnabus started, licking his other paw. "Why would I help you?"

"Well, now, wait. How do you know I'm a hunter?" Sam asked, with an angry swish of his tail.

"Oh, do calm yourself. Like any cat, you have a scent about you. Leather, gun powder and..." Barnabus sniffed at him. "Ugh. Angel and demon? Who _have_ you been hanging around?"

"Still doesn't tell me how you know I'm a hunter." Sam said.

"She's changed hunters before, Faylene. Mother is a kind soul. She bring in strays all the time and fosters them out." Barnabus set down his paw and looked at Sam. "You and this...'Dean' character mean to kill her, do you?"

"She's killed 10 people in 2 weeks. Who knows how many over all." Sam said.

"Hmm...Well, it's about time. That bitch was always so...Sweet. Sickly so. She tried too hard. Irritation." Barnabus said "Very well. I'll help you."

Sam stood, his tail swishing about, happily. "Really?"

"Yes. But while we're in this house, you listen to me. I call the shots." Barnabus said.

"Fine. Then once we get out, I call the shots." Sam said.

"Very well. Shall we start this charade?" Barnabus stood and swished his tail, jumping down and walking out. Sam followed him and the two went downstairs.  
~


	2. Barnabus

Back at the motel, Dean pulled up in the Impala and parked. Dean spent the entire day looking for Sam, with no luck. Dean sat in the car and sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"You didn't find Sam." Castiel said, appearing beside him. Dean jumped and turned to him.

"Damnit, Cas..." Dean sighed. "No, I didn't find him."

Dean got out and went to the room.

"Well, I've found the witch." Castiel said. Dean glanced at him as he unlocked the door.

"Good. Is she at the bunker?" Dean asked, walking inside, Cas following.

"No. She's still roaming free." Cas said. Dean looked at him.

" _What?!_ Why!?" Dean shouted.

"I said I found her. Not that I was able to capture her." Castiel said, pushing past him. Dean sighed.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"She's in a safe house on the outskirts of town, that's warded against angels." Castiel said.

"Okay, well...Just keep an eye on her. I'm not making a move on her until we have Sam." Dean said.

"But we don't have Sam." Dean gave him a look.

"Which is why you're going to keep an eye on her until I get Sam!" Castiel disappeared and Dean sighed. He rubbed his hands over his face and flopped onto his bed.  
~  
Barnabus and Sam made their way into the kitchen. Charlotte was washing dishes, while Jackson began baking.

"So, wait. They actually got along? Barnabus didn't scratch his eyes out?" Charlotte asked, laughing. Jackson smirked.

"Yeah. They actually purred and, like, cuddled. It was cute!" Jackson said. Charlotte turned and saw the two in the middle of the room.

"Speak of the devils." Charlotte giggled. "Aren't you two cute?"

Jackson glanced back and smiled. "I told you. He's actually getting along with him."

Charlotte dried the dishes and put them away. "So are you going to put up flyers tomorrow?"

"For Bustopher? Yeah. I'll get his picture tonight and do the flyer tomorrow." Jackson said.

"Don't forget to go to the animal shelter too." Charlotte said. Jackson nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She said, putting a sheet of cookies into the oven.

"So, that's it?" Sam asked.

"Basically. Mother doesn't like to get too attatched unless she knows the cat doesn't have a family already." Barnabus said, going to his food bowl. Sam followed.

"How many cats has she fostered out?" Sam asked.

"About 10." Barnabus said.

"How many were turned?"

"The last two. So far as I could tell." Barnabus said, eating.

"Do you know where they are? Once we kill the witch, her spells will be lifted and they'll turn back." Sam said.

"I said I'd help you kill the witch. I don't much care about the others." Barnabus said.

"How can you not care?!" Sam meowed, loudly. The girls stopped and looked at them.

"Do you honestly wish to make a scene in front of them and get thrown out?" Barnabus said, looking at Sam. "Follow me."

Barnabus swished his tail and walked out, Sam angrily following.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Jackson said, looking at Charlotte. Charlotte gave her a look and sighed.  
~  
Barnabus sauntered into the basement and jumped up into his castle.

"So, what? The basement is yours?" Sam asked. Barnabus settled himself and looked down at him.

"No, not entirely. Mother furnished this room for the cats she takes care of. When she's not fostering, this is my domain." Barnabus said. Sam sat and watched him.

"Why won't you help the others? If you hate this witch so much, you should help the others!" Sam said.

"And killing her will." Barnabus said, licking his paw.

"And the families that have accepted a human turned into a cat into their family? The witch dies and they turn, probably in front of their families?" Sam said. Barnabus gave an annoyed meow.

"Oh, by the _Gods_...You're such a bleeding heart. Fine. I will help the others." Barnabus said. "Mother kept contact information of the cats she fostered out. In case there were issues."

"So we can look for them tonight when they're asleep." Sam said.

"We have a routine. If we don't abide by it, they'll get suspicious." Barnabus said.

"Well, what's the routine?"

"Cuddle with Mother and sleep on her bed until she falls asleep."

"That's it?"

"All Mother's cats cuddle with her. She...Has an air about her." Barnabus said.

"Fine."  
~  
After Jackson finished baking and cleaned up, she whistled for Barnabus and Sam.

"Barn! Bus! Come here, kitties!" Jackson called, holding the basement door open.

"Mmm..." Barnabus yawned and stretched. "Mother calls. Come, Bustopher."

"By the way, it's Sam. Not Bustopher." Sam said, standing. "That Charlotte girl named me Bustopher."

"Either way. Mother calls." Barnabus jumped down and swished his tail at him. Sam sighed and followed him up the stairs.

"There you are. Come on, boys. Bedtime." Jackson said. the two came up the stairs and followed her up to her room.

"How long does it usually take for her to fall asleep?" Sam asked.

"Depends."

"On?"

"How tired she is. Sometimes she falls asleep within a half hour, sometimes she's up till 1." Barnabus said, jumping onto her bed and settling himself. Sam jumped up and sat next to him. Jackson closed the door, leaving enough room for them to squeeze through, and went to her closet. She pulled off her shirt and jeans. Sam blinked and watched her, trying to look away but couldn't.

"Does...Does she always do this?" Sam asked, his eye darting every which way, not trying to look at Jackson.

"Yes. Why?" Barnabus asked, flopping down and looking at him.

"Well, she...I mean she's naked!" Sam said. Barnabus chuckled.

"You're human. Have you never seen a naked woman before?" He asked, amused.

"Yes, of course! But I mean, we're her pets. Isn't it creepy?" Sam asked.

"Not entirely. She's had sex with me in the room before." Barnabus said, casually.

"Are you serious?"

"What? I just sit on my pedestal and sleep." Barnabus said. Sam looked at Jackson as she took off her bra and wiggled out of her panties.

"Dean would love this..." Sam thought. Jackson pulled on a pair of white cotton panties and a Led Zeppelin shirt.

"Oh, Dean would defietly like this girl." Sam said. Barnabus looked at Sam.

"Don't you dare try to bring a man into Mother's life. No man will ever hurt her again." Barnabus warned. Sam blinked.

"I...Um...What?" Sam asked. "No, I meant, my brother would like her. She's his type. That's it."

"Good. Keep it that way." Barnabus said, shifting.

"Okay, babies. Bedtime." Jackson said, turning on her TV. She slipped under her sheets and Barnabus sauntered up to her and curled up on her stomach. Jackson giggled and pet him. "Come on, Bus."

Jackson patted the spot next to her and whistled for him.

"Why does she whistle at us?" Sam asked.

"Easier, I suppose." Barnabus said, resting his head on his paws.

"Come on, Bustopher." Jackson cooed. Sam slowly waltzed over and curled up next to her. "Good boy."

Jackson turned to grab her remote and flipped through the channels. Once she found a show, she set her remote down and scratched at the two. Barnabus curled his body so his stomach was facing her. Jackson giggled and rubbed his belly.

"I thought cats didn't like their bellies scratched?" Sam asked, watching him.

"We don't. But Mother is different. She's gentle." Barnabus purred. Jackson looked at Sam.

"Hi, Bus." She smiled, petting him.

"Mmm...You'd best start purring. She's getting suspicious." Barnabus said. Sam shifted and rubbed against her hand. Jackson giggled and scratched his ears.

"Good boys." Jackson shifted and turned to lay on her side. Barnabus went to Sam and curled around him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, pawing at his face.

"It will sell and convince Mother." Barnabus said. Sam sighed and let him curl up.

"Awe! You two are so cute." Jackson said. She kissed their heads and gave them a small squeeze. She turned off her light and settled in her bed.

"Hmm. You got lucky. She'll be asleep soon." Barnabus said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked, watching her.

"When she turned off her light and settles this early, it means she's tired. Give it a good half hour before we go." Barnabus said.

"Yeah. I guess." Sam said.

"You've got no choice. I can get up and wander, but Mother is cautious with new cats. Doesn't want them getting into things." Barnabus chuckled. Sam smirked. Jackson and the cats snuggled for a while before she drifted off. Barnabus watched her and made sure she was truely asleep, before he stood and strutted over her, to the remote and turned off the TV.

"Is she asleep?" Sam asked, standing.

"Seems to be." Barnabus said. He stretched and swished his tail at Sam. "Come, Samuel."

"It's...Just Sam. Thanks." Sam said, jumping down to follow him. The two slipped down the stairs and to a side room. "What is this?"

"Mother's office. On top of fostering, Mother is a freelance photographer. She takes Charlotte on her trips as her assisstant." Barnabus said.

"So that's why there were all those pictures..." Sam stated.

"Yes." Barnabus said, wandering around. "It's almost like tradition for them. Taking pictures in the places the travel."

Sam sat on the floor as he watched Barnabus jump around the room. Barnabus pawed at the drawers to open them, then pawed through the files, muttering to himself.

"Have you...Have you done this before?" Sam asked, tilting his head to the side, watching him with intriuge.

"No. Not exactly. But I've done my share as a spy." He said, casually, starting to pull out files.

"What? Spy? You're a cat." Sam said, confused. Barnabus snorted, amused.

"My dear boy. Did you honestly think I was a true cat?" Barnabus said, pulling out a second file.

"You're not a cat...Then what _are_ you?" Sam asked. Barnabus pulled out the last few files and sat on top on them all.

"Let me ask you first, how old do you think I am?" Barnabus asked.

"Well, I'm bigger than you. You look like you're barely 2 years...Catwise..." Sam said. Barnabus shook his head.

"Oh, my dear, Sam. Dear, sweet, bleeding hearted, Sam..." Barnabus looked at him. "I am a 5,000 year old witch. Cursed by the godess Bastet to live as a cat until my dying days."

"I..." Sam stared at him in shock. Barnabus chuckled.

"Hence why I knew you were a hunter and why I want the bitch dead. Faylene betrayed me to Bastet, therefore the reason she cursed me." He said. Sam stared, baffled by this new information. "Yes...Well, I'll give you a minute to process, while I look for your human cats."

Barnabus pawed open the first file and read through.

"Wait. Wait. I...I don't understand" Sam said, jumping onto the chair. "So...You're Egyptian, then?"

"No. I'm originally from Ireland. When I was 15, I travelled with Faylene to Cairo to Bastet's temple. For the next 10 years, we served her, spied for her, and quite faithfully, on my part." Barnabus said.

"So, what happened?" Barnabus kept looking through files as he answered.

"The night I was cursed, Bastet told us she would choose one of us to forever become her consort. Naturally, both Faylene and myself desired the title and honor. Just before the ceremony, Faylene told Bastet that I was plotting to kill her once I became her consort and take her reign and power."

"And she just believed her? No evidence?" Barnabus snorted.

"Please. Faylene is as cunning as she is a bitch." Barnabus said, dragging folder off his pile."She bribed a handful of Bastet's followers to say I tried to recruit them. I begged Bastet for my life and how Faylene's accusations where falsehoods. She didn't believe me, but as one of her most faithful, she pitied me. I would not die, but live forever as a cat."

"That's very Hocus Pocus." Sam said.

"The Sanderson sisters have nothing on Bastet. She could turn those 3 into wasps with a wink of an eye." Barnabus said. Sam blinked.

"How...?"

"Mother may be 29, but she a child inside. I've been with her for about 4 years. She watches Hocus Pocus and all those...What is it? Disney movies. Every day. I'm 5,000 years old. I'm not incompetant." Barnabus said. He dragged two more files off onto the two next to him and sat on the other. "There's your hunters. I did recall one more she had turned, but that was just a poor soul who trusted her."

"Great. Is there a place we can stash these for later?" Sam asked.

"Mother will notice her files are missing." Barnabus went to Jackson's computer and pawed at the monitor to turn it on.

"How do you know how to do all this? You're a cat." Sam asked, putting his front paws on the desk.

"I'm old. I've been around since the invention of these things. I think I know more than any human." Barnabus pushed at the mouse, taking a moment to bat at it.

"Okay..." Sam said, eyeing him. Barnabus looked at him.

"I'm still a cat." He keyed in Jackson's password and opened a word document.

"Yeah, and this is still weird."' Sam said.

"You're a hunter, and _this_  is weird?"

"I'm a hunter, but I've never been in this situation before. So, _yes_ ; This is weird." Sam said, pulling his paws down off the desk and sitting. Barnabus shook his head and began to press the keys to type. Sam watched in shock. Once all the information was typed up, Barnabus shocked the hunter even more as he manuvered to the printer, grabbing the papers in his mouth.

He jumped down and placed the pages on the floor, then jumped back onto the desk and sat on the files. "Do what you will with those. I'll put these away and it will be as if nothing happened."

"Tomorrow we find my brother?" Sam asked.

"I suppose." Barnabus swished his tail and began putting files back. Sam jumped down and gathered the papers in his mouth and left.  
~


End file.
